1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion picture apparatus and preferably to a motion picture projector having a rotarty shutter driven by an electric drive and a claw mechanism for the film transport and controlled by an electric drive
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A motion picture projector has to provide for moving the film through the image plane and to assure by some mechanism such as a claw mechanism or a maltese cross mechanism that at the same time each frame is stationary when projected on the screen.
It furthermore has been desirable to control the motion of the film such that in any situation a frame is positioned accurately at the film gate. However, in the past such mechanisms were largely based on mechanical provisions and were not adequately coordinated to each other.